


An Abbreviated Study in Protagonism

by kineticallyanywhere



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, vibe, vibe as latent badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kineticallyanywhere/pseuds/kineticallyanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all acknowledge a bit about how long of a night 2.20-2.21 was and Cisco meets the Speed Force. It has a very cryptic yet specific idea for him.</p><p>Takes place within the final scenes of 2.21, starting right after the scene where Jesse wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abbreviated Study in Protagonism

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this almost right after 2.21 but then I went to camp and figured 2.22 would nix it all anyway but IT DIDN’T so I posted it on tumblr and TECHNICALLY the finale didn't quite nix it either so cheers!

 

“Alright. Awesome. Someone hand me the extra pillow?” Barry blinked at Cisco in confusion. Cisco was pointing to the shelf under the cot. “The one right there?”

Barry’s dad hesitated a moment, saying, “Uhmm,” but he reached for the pillow and then tossed it to Cisco.

Cisco caught it and winked. He said, “Thanks,” and then he tossed it on the cortex floor behind him.

Barry and Iris exchanged a baffled look. Iris shrugged back. Then Cisco followed the pillow to the ground and dropped his face into it.

Iris barked a laugh and Joe giggled. He also told him, “Cisco, go home!”

Through the pillow, Cisco called back, “What’s the point?” He pulled his face up to look back at them. “Do you guys have any idea what time it is? I’m not driving all the way home just to come back in twelve minutes.”

Joe looked at his watch. “Wha- oh. Wow, look at that.”

Iris grabbed his hand to see his watch. “Oh, geeze.”

“You want a ride home?”

Iris scoffed. “Well I’m not _running_ back. I think I’ll stick around a little longer, though. Barry can run me back, right?”

She shot a smile that might have been brighter than the actual sun. Men woke out of comas. Puppies were born. Children were fed. All was right with the earth.

“Yeah, sure,” Barry said.

Barry’s dad surprised him by stepping between them, out of the med bay, to kneel next to Cisco, a look of concern on his face. “Cisco, can you roll over for me?”

Cisco heaved himself up a few inches on his elbows, twisted, and plopped himself back down. He squinted up at Barry’s dad. “What’s up, doc?”

“Just making sure you’re alright.” Henry placed two fingers on Cisco’s neck. His other hand moved from Cisco’s shoulder and down his arm, similar to the way Caitlin would check for muscle tension. Then he turned Barry and asked, “Son can you toss me my pen light? It’s on the table there.”

Barry followed where he was pointing and picked up the light.

“Oh, this is pretty normal Cisco behavior,” Iris told Henry. “You get used to it.”

Henry smiled. “I’m sure I will. Except I’m also pretty sure nothing that happened today was exactly normal. Even for you guys.”

Instead of just tossing it across the room Barry took the opportunity to move closer. As he handed his dad the light he asked, “What happened to Cisco?”

Henry tapped Cisco on the shoulder to get him to open his eyes then startled him my shining the light in them. Cisco flinched, but he kept them open. As he worked, Henry explained, “He and Wells whipped up some method of hyper stimulating his powers in order to find you and open the portal to bring you back,” Henry explained. “Though I’m still not sure I understand how it is his powers work…”

“Join the club, man. Line forms behind me,” Cisco said. He blinked rapidly as Henry finished with the light.

Barry shouldn’t have been all that surprised, but he was anyway. It was obvious, given his powers and that he was the first one to show up to get Barry out of the speedforce, that they’d been using his powers. But… “Hyper stimulate?” Barry looked toward Harry, who’d noticed what was going on.

“Ramon may have an incredibly broad range of powers, but he’s a novice at using them,” he explained. “If he was going to bring you back he needed help activating and controlling them.”

Barry was vaguely aware of his dad asking Cisco to take a deep breath, but he was a bit distracted by budding anxiety. “Help how?”

Iris answered, “Wells suped up that head scan thing to shock his brain or something.”

Barry caught an aborted eye roll from Harry. “I was in full control of it, it was never going to kill him.”

At the same time, Henry said, “Which put enough stress on him the first time, by himself. Who knows what the effect was with a passenger.”

Passenger? Iris. Iris’s hand had been the one he took when that vortex had shown up again.

“Never done that before,” Cisco confirmed. “Feels kinda weird. Not that vibes feel normal, exactly.”

“How are you feeling now?” Barry asked him.

“Can brains tingle?”

Before Barry could go into full worry-mode, Henry clapped Cisco on the shoulder. He said, “Cisco, I think you’re going to be fine-“

“Of course he is, it’s what he’s built for,” Harry grumbled. Joe shot him a judging look.

Henry continued without pause. “But your heartbeat’s a little fast for someone lying on the floor—“

“We just fought off a zombie.”

“--and you are showing signs of cognitive stress. You should probably stick around here for a while. Not drive anywhere. Just to be safe.”

“No arguments here,” Cisco told him and then he rolled back over. “Wake me up when… I don’t care.”

Joe smiled. “He’s gonna be fine.”

Henry gave Cisco a pat on the back as he stood. Then he pointed to Jesse. “Your turn.” He thumped Barry on the shoulder as he passed. “You next, slugger. Get changed.”

Barry smiled and then proceeded to savor the next twelve microseconds it took to change out of his suit and into his sweats.

Iris whacked him on the arm. “Show off.”

“He earned it,” Joe said. He gave a nod to his kids. “I’m headed back. Gonna make sure at least Wally got some rest. See you at home?”

“See you,” Barry said.

While Joe stepped out and everyone else got Jesse situated for a check-up, Iris took the blanket off the bed. Barry thought at first that she was just getting it out of the way but then she bundled it up in her arms and stepped out of the room. On her way out she smiled and bumped into Barry. “C’mon,” she said quietly.

Curious and so glad to see her smiling like that – like the time they replaced Joe’s pillow with marshmallows – Barry followed. She didn’t go far. Next to Cisco she unfolded it with one _fwoosh_ and laid it flat next to him.

Barry, catching on, giggled like a teenager and tip-top over his friend. Then, carefully as possible as to not scare him but also not quite wake him up, he got both hands levered under Cisco’s side. He lifted Cisco up and over until he landed on his back, on top of the blanket with his own arms pressing the pillow to his face.

Cisco groaned softly but didn’t move. Iris laughed out loud. Barry rolled him over again. And again. And again.

When Barry ran out of blanket, Cisco was on his side. Iris tucked the extra blanket under his toes and then stepped back beside Barry to admire their work. Cisco snuggled into the pillow.

Harry came to a stop for a moment on Barry’s other side. Jesse laughed next to him and then Harry ushered them both out of the cortex with short “Good nights”.

“You’re up, Slugger!” Henry called from the other room.

“Go ahead,” Iris said. “I’m going to raid Cisco’s food stashes.”

After a promise to bring some back for Barry later, Iris was gone toward Cisco’s workshop and Barry skipped back towards the med lab. Cisco snuffled in his sleep.

~*~

Cisco would later remember that it had started with a dream about tribbles. Apparently he was tired enough that he was even sleeping in his dreams, because he remembered shoving his face in a fluffy pile and then rolling on top of more of them and then they crawled on top of him,  keeping him warm. He gave a content sigh and then he was jerking awake at his desk.

He was in his workshop. It was in a state devoid of Harry – his favorite state – and some of his favorite inventions were strewn across the tables. The Suits, the Wizards Wand, the Firestorm stabilizer, etc. Harry was gone so the AC wasn’t turned down to subzero. His lifesaver mints sat scattered across different desks, safe from enemy hands. The old late machine that had broken during the explosion – the one that Dr. Wells had helped him fix and then had broken again during the singularity and he never touched – was humming in the corner. He could almost believe Ronnie was about to come around the corner, make a cappuccino, and gush about Caitlin’s outfit before bragging that he was Cisco’s boss and telling him to get back to work. Everything he wanted.

Something was wrong.

The most immediately noticeable thing was the blue snapchat filter that slammed over everything. He pushed his chair away from the desk. He saw his hands push and there was pressure, but the touch didn’t quite register. He clapped his hands as hard as he could.

Okay. Ow. That stung.

A vibe. This was a vibe. Not like the kind he’d grown used to, but more like the lucid dream kind. But not entirely that kind, because it still had that two-tone, spectator quality? It was a weird combination but on some level, some kind of instinct, he recognized what it meant. It offered less freedom, but more control. If he find out where he was vibing – _when_ he was vibing – then maybe he could. Could. Maybe he could find Caitlin! He knew Zoom was hiding out in the police station but like this he could case the place out. Get the down low on his layout.

He jumped out of his chair and jogged down the halls. He’d go to the cortex first. Figure out when he was. See who else was there. Eavesdrop on some future (past?) conversations while waving his hand in front of their faces like the invisible, astral projection little dweeb that he was.

As he rounded the corner he saw someone in one of the console seats. He recognized her immediately.

“Caitlin!”

Then she scared the crap out of him by doing what no one bar Zoom had ever done in a vibe: she turned in response.

“Vibe.”

Cisco stopped dead.

It was Caitlin. At least it looked like Caitlin. Her hair, her eyes, her dress, her heels. Everything was Caitlin except her eyes. Something was missing in them and something else had taken its place. Something warm – not that Caitlin wasn’t warm like a hearth – but it was also wise and old like a tree. The giant ones in California that were huge and had been around for about forever.

“Not Caitlin,” he decided. He took a brief moment to take stock again. Cyber-punk color filter – check. Full range of senses (sight, sound, taste, smell, nearly numb but still present touch) – check. Five fingers on both hands – check. That feeling in his chest like there was water running through him – check.

“This isn’t a dream,” he concluded again.

“No,” Not-Caitlin agreed. “It’s not. But you _are_ sleeping. Which is good; your body needs to rest. You’ve been straining you limits today. Pushing yourself too far, too quickly. You need to slow down, or you’ll really hurt yourself.”

She sounded so much like Caitlin, and Cisco missed her so much, that recognizing a genuine concern in the imposter’s voice stung deep. Cisco even took half a step back.

“Who are you?”

Not-Caitlin stood from her seat. “You met us not long ago, though we didn’t exchange words. We were having a very important talk with a friend of yours.”

Cisco stared back, blankly. She…It took the opportunity to continue.

“Your wakeful eyes see beyond our illusionary form, and we could not contact you until you had first more strongly accessed your connection to us.” As It spoke, the scenery of the lab flickered and fractured like static. It looked around calmly at the change. “It seems the illusion may not hold here either. Your abilities run deep. You are already much more powerful than you know.”

Through the cracks in reality Cisco could see a raging storm. Flashes of lightning. No, not lightning.

“Speedforce,” he said out loud.

Not Caitlin nodded.

“I’m in the speedforce?”

“No, you are asleep. Your unconscious mind reaches for us; is drawn to us. We simply reached back.”

“We…?” Cisco trailed in frantic thought. When the logical, science-y paths led nowhere he started flipping through tropes. What good was fiction if it didn’t make sense of reality? Then he found the right combination. As it dawned on him he was almost afraid to say it, it sounded so ridiculous. “I’m not inside the speedforce…” He pointed at Not Caitlin. “I’m _talking to_ the SpeedForce.”

It smiled.

Cisco mentally back peddled though what It had said, going over every word. His recap stopped hard at one point and he pointed to himself dumbly. “ _My_ connection? I-I’m not a speester.”

“No,” It agreed. “Speedsters share a connection to us, but they cannot change the energy’s path as it flows through them; only ride it forward. But you, you are not governed by the same relationship. Rather, you are the governor yourself. By becoming one with – becoming an emissary for – the natural forces of the world, you are becoming a fixed point of power within the multiverse. The power does not govern you, as you fear. _You_ govern _Us_.”

While It spoke, Cisco felt all the spit dry out of his mouth and a rock collect in his gut at the same time. It was college textbook style confirming everything Cisco had been afraid of – everything Cisco could feel inside himself since he first began recognizing his powers all those months ago – and, oh. It even knew he was terrified. So much for playing the brave face in front of the collective sentience of the speedforce. That left Classic Ramon Plan B: Abort to Literally Any Other Topic.

“Okay you’ve been pulling out some knarly plural pronouns for a while now, but why did that sound like a capitol “u”?”

It was completely unphased by any topic, of-freaking-course, and responded just as plainly, “We are but a single form taken by the energies that weave together to build our multiverse. We see all time that passes. We see that it continues ever forward until The End. But we do not reach beyond that – it is not our natural way. The space between dimensions, the frequencies that separate matter, the layered magics, the glue that holds it all together: those are the realms of the Others.”

Cisco had to forcibly push himself past that capital “o”. He tried to laugh a little but it sounded painfully forced, even to himself. “This is some real ancient pagan level origin mythos you’ve got going on there.”

“We do not claim to be gods,” It said in all seriousness, “and neither do you. We are only forces – willing pawns in a grander scheme. Though some pawns, admittedly, have more influence than others.”

The way It looked Cisco in the eye as It said it made his skin crawl. He swallowed. Plan B, Plan B, Plan B.

“Why do you look like Caitlin?” He wasn’t proud of the way his voice shook.

“We didn’t want to frighten you. We hoped this form – this place – might be more comforting.” It tilted it’s head towards the broken scenery. “We hoped, anyway. We may have over compensated on the location. We will do better next time to not break the illusion so quickly.”

Cisco looked around at the Not Cortex. Every once in a while a new piece of the view would be chipped away and sucked into the storm. In another place a crack would fade back together like it was never there. Cisco had an odd feeling that anything farther than ten feet away from them wasn’t even three dimensional. Just a strange back drop.

“This is what Barry saw,” he realized. “He saw you.” He turned back to It. “He saw,” he waved his hands, “this.”

“The Flash needed to see different things, but yes. Essentially. Though he could not see though it on his own, the way you do. Even as he gained awareness of it.”

Cisco rubbed his temples, wondering if his headaches could follow him here. The Speed Force was invading his dreams. The Speed Force wanted him to be comfortable. The Speed Force was explaining his position in relation to The Rest of the Multiverse. Just another – no. No this was not another Tuesday, this was _freaky_ and _weird_ and _messed up_ and he was a master of all of those categories so he knew what hew was talking about.

He was okay with that. He was fine with his area of expertise just being Genre Savvy. It made him a great support character and heaven knows Barry needs a veritable dozen. He was just fine being the master of knowing when they were walking into obvious clichés and being able to translate science for Joe with references and reminding Harry that Basic science exists (because the guy could get so focused on the “higher” stuff from his own universe that Cisco could swear the guy would forget that ice melts without him or Jesse there).

But governing interdimensional _whatsits_ that _what_? Cisco felt so blindsided and confused by the plot that obviously belonged to the protagonist of a comic book he was losing higher vocab. That’s bad.

 _Okay, abort_ , he thought to himself. _Back track. Review. Trope filter. Remember how weird (awesome) your life is. Turn back around, Cisco why do you keep doing spinning when you’re thinking about this stuff? “Look at people when they’re talking to you.” Sí, Mamá. Breathe again. Do I need to breathe in a dream? Man I hope the Speedforce can’t actually read my mind._

“We can’t,” It said suddenly. It was smiling with that smile Caitlin reserved for his particularly spot-on references that he managed to say at “appropriate times” and that even she understood.

_Why was It doing that stop using her face like that she isn’t happy she isn’t safe_

“Admittedly, you aren’t the hardest read, Cisco.”

Cisco swallowed hard. He pretended his eyes didn’t sting. He focused on the plot at hand. The comic book protagonist plot – _stop it, Cisco, take something seriously for once_.

Why did his conscience sound like Caitlin?

“Okay, so. You made Barry go on a soul-seeking spirit-walk thing – or whatever it was that he stuck around with you for. So what are you gonna do to me?” _Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me to make sure Barry stays safe so he can stop Zoom. Tell me to build a cold gun, a kinetic grenade, an anti-speedster barrier. Tell me_ anything _just don’t tell me--_

“We can do nothing to you,” It admitted. “We have no such authority over you. We can only request that, by your own hand, you release us from Zoom.”

On the list of things that were the _opposite of what Cisco wanted to hear_ , that shot to the top. Cisco’s voice cracked when he said, “What?”

It _continued_ to be impervious to emotional sway. Maybe It was still trying to be “comforting” or whatever but really it was just freaking him out. “We asked the same of you before, in another life, but hubris crumbled your path. We see that, in this form, you are not prone to such a struggle. While it may be true that only another speedster could stand in the way of one so powerful as Zoom, a barricade is not the same as a bullet.”

Cisco was slow to process. Another life, hubris… Reverb. Reverb had met the SpeedForce. Been told all the same things and had come to the conclusion “We could be gods” and that they could take out Zoom… wait.

“You want me-“ he jabbed himself in the chest “- _me_ … to kill Zoom?”

“Whatever it takes.” It’s voice was steel. Cold. “We are power, but we do not chose agency through those gifted by us. We, by nature, are neutral, but in that same way we are also nature. We must reject our abuse or else we might put strain the Others.”

“The Other… the other multiverse energies?”

It nodded.

“So you want me to… bring balance to the force.”

It smiled. “Those films are surprisingly accurate.”

Cisco thought maybe if he wasn’t in a dream/vision/vibe, whatever, he might be sick. “ _Not helping_.”

It stepped towards him, and he couldn’t back away. Not from Caitlin. Why did it have to use her face, it wasn’t _fair_.

“Don’t be afraid, Cisco,” It said, stealing her comforting voice. The one she used when she told him Captain Cold wasn’t his fault. When she said he’d never turn evil and neither would she. When Barry was hurt and the world was quiet. It wasn’t fair that he should have to feel his heart beat pound at her words while she lifted a hand to cup his face. He couldn’t usually feel a full scale of touch in a vibe, but her touch was electric. It was lightning and energy and power and it shot through his core like an explosion. But it didn’t feel bad. Something about it actually felt _right_ , somehow. With complete sincerity, she said, “A great and _honorable_ destiny…”

Cisco’s heart turned to lead as Caitlin’s face shifted. Morphed into someone else.

“…awaits you now.”

~*~

Barry was still clinging to his dad when he felt it.

Ever since he’d been pulled out of the speedforce he’d felt hyper sensitive to it. Maybe it was because his connection was stronger or he understood it better, or maybe going without it for so long had an effect like turning on the lights in a dark room or shouting in a library. Or that one time when he was sixteen and his ear was clogged for a week and when they went to the doctor and got all the nasty earwax out he spent another week wondering if everything had sounded so high-def before. Either way, it didn’t really matter in the moment.

What mattered was that he was sharing an awesome moment with his dad while the sun came up outside, and then – he wasn’t sure how else to explain it – there was a spark and a crackle from the cortex.

Barry flinched and jerked around, half expecting Zoom to be standing there, but it was just Cisco. Lying on the floor in a blanket burrito, right where they’d left him.

His dad looked at him strangely. “Barry? What’s wrong?” He must not have heard anything; felt anything odd. Speedforce then.

Barry shook his head. “I thought… I could have sworn I felt—“

There it was again. Barry was ready this time and he followed the trail of sensation with his eyes. His search stopped on Cisco’s back. For a moment he couldn't figure out what was wrong so he just watched his shoulders rise and fall. Slow, deep, even, breaths. That electric crackle, like an ongoing storm. Another deep breath.

“Something’s wrong with Cisco,” he decided.

Henry had followed Barry’s line of sight. “He’s still breathing.”

“Cisco can sleep like a log, but he never sits still. Not for more than a few minutes,” Barry explained. His dad lowered his eyebrows at him and he shrugged under the scrutiny. “We have a lot of sleep overs.”

His dad smiled. “Sleepovers.”

Barry squirmed and got to his feet. “Shut uuuup…” Guys could have sleepovers. Overnight hang outs. Movie marathons. _It wasn’t weird._

A rumble across his skin – under his skin – reminded him of his concern. He jogged into the cortex, mindful of the strange state of the speedforce. He hopped over Cisco so he could sit in front of him. Cisco’s face was peacefully blank except for miniscule tension under his eyes. It was weird seeing him so still. It reminded Barry of when he slept off that seizure a few months ago, or the few times Barry had actually seen Cisco get a vibe.

“He’s breathing steady,” Henry observed, quietly. He kneeled on Cisco’s other side and placed two fingers to his pulse point, like he had earlier. His face showed concern when he looked up at Barry. “His heart beat is fast.”

“How fast?”

“Too fast.”

Barry looked at his friend. He could still feel the speedforce in the room, and he knew for sure now that it was coming from Cisco. It wasn’t the same as it was inside Barry, or Zoom – or even Thawne, now that he thought about it – where it sparked just under their skin and pushed their muscles. It was hiding somewhere in Cisco’s core. Barry was reminded of the conversation they’d had and the gesture Cisco had made over his chest when he’d talked about his powers.

Barry moved to put a hand on Cisco’s shoulder to shake him awake or maybe get a better read on what was going on inside of him, and then several things happened at once. As soon as his hand made contact there was an electric jolt. Barry felt concentrated speedforce shoot up his arm and a _snap_ like a connection breaking, and Cisco startled awake with a gasp. His slow breaths immediately turned frantic, like he’d just run a marathon.

“Woah,” was all that made it out of Barry’s mouth.

Henry pulled Cisco from his side onto his back and said, “Hey, you’re okay. Deep breaths.”

While he struggled to slow down, Cisco looked back and forth between them and then around the cortex. He seemed to calm as he reoriented himself.

Barry was shaking one hand where the shock had actually stung a little. Out of curiosity more than anything, he put his other hand on Cisco’s shoulder. He could feel the current draining out of him. Some of it rerouted to Barry at the contact, and the rest drained like a sink. To where, he didn’t know.

He waited a few more seconds for Cisco to calm down before saying, “Dude, you got speedforce in your system.”

Cisco looked up at him. His voice waivered when he said, “What?” and the panic in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

“Maybe from holding open the portal?” Henry suggested.

“Huh?”

Henry shrugged. “Well you were holding that crazy vortex open, right? You basically reached right into the speedforce to pull Barry out of it. Maybe some of it stuck.”

Cisco looked to Barry. He didn’t look convinced.

“Maybe,” Barry said. He couldn’t help but feel like his dad was out of place in a conversation about speedforce, and not just because he wasn’t familiar with any of the science like Harry was. He felt Harry would be out of place, too, if he were there.

The strangest part, was that he didn’t feel the same about Cisco. If anything, it looked like Cisco felt the same way about all of this that Barry did – like they should be having a private conversation and here someone was trying to make themselves part of it. Not that they blamed him for it, he just wasn’t…

Wasn’t what?

“Cisco, do you know what happened?” Barry asked.

Cisco thought for a moment, biting at his lips. “I was, uh, having a dream,” he said.

Well, no way that dream was normal, so Barry asked, “A nightmare or a vibe?”

Cisco shook his head. “I’m not sure.”

“But you- you’re always sure.” Cisco had never had a problem differentiating his vibes from his dreams. Even when he didn’t know what they were he knew they were different.

It looked to Barry like Cisco was making an effort to avoid eye contact with either of them, though Barry tried. Henry looked between them before giving Cisco a fatherly pat on the shoulder. “Why don’t you move to the cot, Cisco?” he suggested. “I think we’re all done for the day.” He tried for a laugh. “And it’s only seven in the morning.”

Cisco didn’t look any more with-it, but he nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He let Barry and Henry both help him to his feet. “No more floor naps for me.”

Henry smiled. “I think we all know that’s not true.”

“Yeah, maybe. But seriously who knows how many crazy chemicals are permanently burned into that floor.”

Hearing Cisco make commentary made Barry feel a bit better. He would be fine. Unless he was just covering up like he did for so long after their Earth-2 visit, in which case Barry was going to dig our the emotional pick-axe and start chipping if Cisco didn’t share on his own. For Cisco’s sake. If anyone could understand what Cisco was going through with his powers, it would be Barry.

In the meantime, he was content to let his dad steer his friend to the cot while he picked the pillow and blankets off of the floor.

But just before Cisco stepped away completely, Barry thought he heard the ghost of a voice. Stern but desperate.

“ _Release us_ …”

 

**Author's Note:**

> After my friend read this, she asked who Not-Cailtin morphed into but I didn’t want to change what I had written and break the flow. When Cisco last talked to Eobard (about his powers) Eobard told him “a great and honorable destiny awaited him now” so yeah she turned into Wellsobard. Maybe the SpeedForce did it on purpose, maybe Cisco’s subconscious took over, idk
> 
> Also I have his headcanon/idea about the Speed Force being the natural force that regulates time feel free to talk to me about it


End file.
